San Valentín
by Arenka
Summary: El día de todos los enamorados. y él día en que nuestro amado Servamp de la pereza recordara como: "Él día en que descubrió que tan celoso puede ser" Personajes pertenecientes a Tanaka Strike Historia dedicada a Lucia-nami 14 ¡Disfrutala !
1. Planes

**¡Lo prometido es Deuda querida, Espero disfrutes tu regalo/Premio!**

* * *

Hoy era el día, Mahiru al fin diría lo que sentía a su chico especial ¡Se confesaría!

Mahiru Shirota no se andaba por las ramas.

…

Kuroh estaba confundido ¿Qué se traía su Eve? ¿Por qué más animado de lo normal? Además ¿Por qué sentía que algo se le olvidaba?

—Oi Mahiru—el castaño tiro todo lo que tenía en las manos junto a un grito nada masculino

— ¡Kuro! ¿Q-que haces aquí?—el peli-celeste arqueo una ceja—es decir, ¿No ibas a ir a una reunión con tus hermanos?—

— ¿Reunión?—susurro su pregunta ¿Había olvidado eso? Realmente no recordaba, pero si Mahiru le decía—mierda—se encogió de hombros, ya no llegaba.

…

Mahiru estaba desesperado, para que su plan funcionara debía sacar a Kuro del edificio y mantenerlo ocupado por lo menos cuatro horas…ah sí, y debía terminar de hacer los chocolates y buscar un regalo para el cumpleaños de Misono ¿Por qué todo se le juntaba?

Miro hacia atrás encontrándose con el Servamp de la pereza jugando videojuegos ¿Esto era en serio?

—Oye ¿No iras a tu reunión?—claro que la reunión era una mentira, pero Kuro pareció habérselo creído, el vampiro se encogió de hombros

—Diré que me enferme—

Plan B Mahiru…

Kuro bostezo por quinta vez en ese minuto, tenía sueño y Mahiru le había sacado de la casa a escobazos, ahora estaba implicado en algo que era muy molesto para él…hacer las compras para la cena.

Aun eran las 12:30 pm y Mahiru ya estaba haciendo las compras de la cena, entonces se detuvo de repente, las señales fueron hacia el cómo un balde de agua fría

-Hoy era esa fecha molesta para todos los solteros-

— ¿Kashima-chan?—Kuro detuvo su andar al ver al Eve de su hermano menor

— ¿Q-que?—ignoro al menor y su sonrojo (Posiblemente de furia) y siguió avanzando— ¡E-espera!—Kuro nuevamente se detuvo, miro al menor de los Alicein estoicamente—Este…yo… ¿¡Quieres ir conmigo a comer algo!?—Kuro acepto

La comida gratis jamás debe ser negada…además, Mahiru lo saco sin haberle dado alimentos

…

Misono no estaba nervioso, Misono no quería asesinar a Mahiru por pedirle eso…Misono deseaba que Lily estuviera ahí

— ¿Te comerás eso?—

Misono tuvo que entregarle su rebanada al gato perezoso…todo para mantenerlo más tiempo con él

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen?—

Misono debería dejar de hablar en tercera persona…pero Misono ahorita está muy nervioso

Y Misono termino golpeando a su recién llegado Servamp

Lily ahora estaba confundido

…

El Servamp de la pereza ahora estaba caminando hacia el lugar señalado, las compras habían pasado al último plano existente, ahora solamente debía ir a entregarle algo a su quinto hermano…quien paso corriendo a su lado ¿Acaso Hyde pensaba que le seguiría?

— ¡Nii-San!—grito su escandaloso hermano— ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?—

—Estaba esperando a que regresaras—

Hyde realmente agradeció haberse olvidado de su cartera en el hotel…sino su Ni-San estuviera ahí tirado por todo el rato…y seguramente Mahiru le mataría a él por arruinar sus planes, claro que él era el gran Servamp de la Avaricia, un Eve no lo intimidaba…pero si arruinaba el plan y su hermano se enteraba después…seguro moriría, era inmortal…pero diablos.

…

Por su parte Mahiru estaba terminando los chocolates, después de todo debe agradecerles a los chicos por ayudarle

…

Kuro volvió a olvidar que tenía que hacer las compras para la cena…pero ya había recordado lo que se le había olvidado

"Hoy era 14 de febrero" El día de los enamorados…y Mahiru le había echado de la casa posiblemente porque tendría un desayuno romántico con la chica que le gustaba ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? O tal vez con…

—Ah, no es con él—se alivió de ver pasar al mejor amigo de Mahiru…el chico con el cabello verde ¿Sakuya? Algo así se llamaba

— ¿Ocurre algo Nii-san?—Kuro descubrió que también olvido que estaba ayudándole a Lawless a buscar un regalo para su Eve ¿Él también debía buscar un presente?

— ¿Qué le regalaras al pianista sangriento?—

—Estaba pensando en un melón—

— ¿Cuánto llevas saliendo con él?—

—Desde hace un mes…—

—…—

—...—

Kuro sino tuviera flojera se hubiera burlado por la forma casi automática en la que su hermano le respondía, en cambio Lawless era un semáforo andante

— ¡Eso es trampa Nii-San!—

—Oh, pero yo no hice nada—

…

Mahiru estaba ansioso ¡Al fin tenía el regalo que le daría a Kuro! Pero el Servamp ya se había tardado demasiado en llegar

Le había pedido ayuda a Misono para que lo distrajera, no conto con que Lily llegaría arruinar su "Distracción" ahora ¿Dónde estaba ese gato?

—Oi Mahiru—Grito como niñita asustada, la voz proveniente de detrás de él le hizo girar con velocidad

— ¿¡Ku-Kuroh!?—maldito Servamp ¿Por qué había decidido entrar por la ventana? Estaban en el octavo piso ¿¡Porque diablos se decidió por la ventana!?

…

Kuro había fallado, el misterioso enamorado de Mahiru se había marchado…su técnica ninja no había funcionado…a menos que

—Baño—

No estaba ahí tampoco…y olvido los ingredientes para la cena

…

Era ya tarde cuando Mahiru decidió salir a entregar su amor, los chocolates ya estaban fríos por lo tanto ya no había tiempo que perder, entre más rápido mejor. Claro después de comer.

…

Kuro estaba en su forma gatuna, acostado cómodamente en el hombro de su castaño favorito

Pero ese no es el problema, había metido demasiados regalos a esa extraña lonchera suya ¿Cómo le cupieron tantos? ¿Cita con su enamorado?

—Mahiru—

— ¿Si, Kuro?—

— ¿Vas con tu enamorado?—

Mahiru detuvo su andada, Kuro volvió a su forma humana apreciando ese sonrojo adornando las mejillas de su Eve, frunció el ceño…pero no estaba molesto.

—No, yo…él—sus palabras después de eso eran inentendibles, Kuro solo pudo pensar en que tal vez Mahiru y su enamorado… (Porque ya había descubierto que era hombre) ya habían tenido su momento

Maldecía a todos los mortales ¿O era un inmortal?

El teléfono de su Eve sonó, el castaño no tardo en contestar, tan nerviosamente que le hizo hervir en celos

(…claro que él no supo que el causante de sus nervios era su persona…bien hecho Kuu-chan…)

— ¿Tsubaki?—

Oh, el primer Servamp ya comprendía las cosas…él le quito a su Sensei, ahora Tsubaki le quitaría a su MahiMahi, pero Kuro no lo dejaría…

Así que tiro bien lejos el teléfono dejando confundido a Mahiru

— ¡Mi teléfono!—grito y fue por el objeto una vez que reacciono, después golpeo a Kuro por dejarlo casi sin teléfono— ¡Maldición Kuro! Tsubaki solo me llamo para darme las coordenadas del lugar donde se encuentran—

— ¿Destruiremos al enemigo ahora? Bien, estoy de humor—otro golpe y Kuro por fin se quejó—Eres un chico violento—

— ¿¡Y de quien es la culpa!?—

El mayor tenía la respuesta…pero encontró más sabio el callarse, todo se estaba volviendo problemático

* * *

 **Lo Admito, iba a ser One Shot pero termino mas largo de lo esperado XD**


	2. Distracción

Mahiru ya no estaba enojado…pero quería al minino lejos de él por el momento…y Kuro quería acosar a su Eve sin disimulo.

Tal vez fue por eso que Mahiru y él entraron a la tienda de antigüedades, donde el hermano mayor de Kashima estaba sentado en el mostrador con su hermano en una esquina

—Mikuni-San—

—Oh Mahiru, ha pasado un tiempo…veo que sigues con la Pereza ¿Qué es lo que te trae a mis dominios?—la sonrisa del mayor era bueno de ver, tanto que Mahiru sonrió igualmente

—Yo—y ahí estaban los nervios nuevamente, Kuro y Jeje arquearon una ceja ¿Acaso se le declararía?

Los celos ahora era más fuerte ¿Qué tenía ese rubio/castaño que no tuvieran ellos?

Bien, vale, ambos tenían una hermosa sonrisa, el rubio tenía un hermoso cabello y una fresca personalidad (Un tanto retorcida)

Mahiru era la "ama de casa" deseada por todos los "NEET" y pues ni cómo hacerle.

—Quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros—y fue cuando saco ese obsequio de su lonchera—En serio te lo agradezco Mikuni-San—El rubio sonrió amablemente, despeinando a Mahiru en el proceso

—No debiste Mahiru…ahora mi Jeje te quiere llenar de plomo—

Cuando las miradas apuntaron al Servamp de la Envidia este guardo sus pistolas rápidamente

—Oh, también tengo un regalo para él—ahora los celosos eran Mikuni y Kuro

…

Mahiru había salido del lugar con una sonrisa satisfecha, a esos dos realmente quería agradecerles…aunque el pequeño desconocía lo que había causado

…

Por otro lado Mikuni veía su obsequio ¿Qué es lo que le había dado a Jeje?

Jeje estaba curioso por su regalo, era la primera vez que le daban algo ¿Debía abrirlo? ¿Tirarlo? ¿Qué es lo que era?

—Dime Jeje—la suave voz de Mikuni provoco que le mirara, el semblante serio del Eve le causo más curiosidad— ¿Estas feliz?—esa pregunta le confundió— ¿No es esa la primera vez que te regalan algo?—

Mikuni no podía estar molesto, él siempre dejaba que su Servamp absorbiera su sangre en esa fecha…aunque sabía que Jeje era ajeno a ese día.

—Mikuni—

—Me pregunto que me habrá dado, ¿Tu que dices Abel-Chan?—él Servamp le disparo al sentirse ignorado—Bien, bien basta Jeje, mejor muéstranos tu regalo—

Mikuni ahora si estaba molesto ¿Por qué Mahiru les daba esos regalos? ¿Acaso quería ver arder el mundo o qué?

—Jamás me lo imagine de ti Jeje—dramatizo y el Vampiro gruño en sus adentros

El obsequio era para Mikuni una pistola de chocolate…y el de Jeje era un clon exacto de Abel pero de chocolate

— Todo este tiempo veías con ojos lujuriosos a mi Abel ¡Tu enfermo!—

Jeje siempre había tenido celos del estúpido Lead de su Eve…este era el momento perfecto para arrancarle la cabeza…y lo hizo.

Mikuni emitió un grito para nada varonil y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ambos estaban discutiendo.

Bueno, más bien dicho, Mikuni gritaba y Jeje descuartizaba a la muñeca de chocolate

EL Servamp de la envidia estaba más que furioso, Mikuni ahora estaba llorando en un rincón hablándole a su estúpida muñeca y moviendo la pistola de chocolate

—Mikuni—volvió a llamar, su tono de voz un poco más alto al que normalmente usaba

—No quiero saber nada de ti…Mi pobre Abel-chan—y el rubio seguiría llorando

— ¿Me odias?—

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hago!—

Si Mikuni hubiera prestado un poco más de atención…se hubiera dado cuenta que Jeje no se refería a ese momento…

* * *

Mahiru caminaba normalmente cuando se encontró a su mejor amigo

— ¡Sakuya!—grito felizmente corriendo hacia él

Nuevamente y ahora un poco lejos de su tercer hermano…Kuro supo que realmente era un celoso nato

"Aleja tus sucias manos de Mahiru" "Estúpido césped andante" "Me mudare a la cama de Mahiru" "Me vuelvo para Inglaterra"

— ¿Estuve en Inglaterra?—se preguntó ya fuera de todo sus pensamientos

El Eve de Pereza estaba hablando y riendo amenamente con su mejor amigo…hasta que cierto gato salvaje apareció para golpear a Sakuya en la cara

—Auch, que molesto…usar a un lindo gatito como yo como proyectil—Esa fue su excusa…una excusa que Sakuya no creyó y por eso mando al gato a volar

— ¡Kuro!—grito Mahiru angustiado, Sakuya supo que perdió puntos con su amigo…pero vaya que valió la pena

—Esto es tan doloroso que podría morir—

Mahiru lo cargo angustiado, y Kuro no perdió tiempo para volver a su hombro

—Este gato quiere dormir—

Mahiru era inocente…tal vez

Mahiru era ingenuo…por supuesto

Pero Mahiru supo de inmediato que Kuro no quería dormir…pero eso no era lo importante ¿Quién aparte de él lanzaba a su gato?

Tonto e ingenuo Mahiru

…

Los siguientes en la lista eran sin duda el par Avaricia, entre más rápido pasara de ellos mejor

Y no era que no le agradaran, al contrario los veía como amigos y compañeros de armas, pero no podía negar que su pecho ardía en celos, y es que ¿Por qué Lawless era tan tierno con Kuro?

Eran hermanos. Pero Mahiru no podía negar que Lawless era como un niño quien admiraba a su hermano mayor, siempre queriendo tener su atención.

No señor, Mahiru era el único que podía tener esa atención del inmortal mayor

— ¡Nii-San!—y aquí venia

EL quinto hermano se lanzó a los brazos de…esperen un momento

Mahiru cayó como costal de papas y Kuro ya estaba en los brazos asfixiantes de Hyde

— ¡Nii-san! ¡Licht-tan quiere matarme! Soy inmortal ¡Pero va a matarme!—

Mahiru inocentemente pregunto "¿Pero no es lo que siempre quiere hacer?"

Ambos Servamp le ignoraron

— ¿No le gusto el regalo?—Kuro tenía flojera, pero era un bueno hermano, Hyde pareció meditarlo

—Olvide darle el regalo ¿Sera por eso que está molesto?—

Una patada llevó a Hyde a impactarse con la pared más cercana, con Kuro.

—Estúpida rata de mierda—gruño el pianista dispuesto a sacarle todo el Jinn posible

— ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar darle su regalo?—pregunto Kuro en su forma humana encima de Hyde…si alguien los veía se sonrojaría por la insinuante posición de ambos.

Pero eso solo logro que dos Eves ardieran en celos, Resumen

"Las cosas se iban a poner feas"

—Esto es tan cliché que podría morir—Licht le tenía sujeto por el cuello de su ropa, Mahiru llego para salvarlo

— ¡Espera Licht-tan! ¡Yo no olvide comprarte tu regalo! Estaba tan ocupado con mi regalo que simplemente lo olvide—

El joven Eve agresivo arqueo su ceja

—Di tus últimas palabras—amenazo con voz gutural

— ¿Cómo es que de hacer el amor pasamos a la guerra?—

El sonrojo en los humanos fue divertido

— ¿Él fue tu obsequio?—

—Aún lo es—hablo Hyde con sonrisa alegre, Kuro suspiro ¿Por qué a él no le regalaban eso?

—Mahiru—

— ¡Olvídalo!—grito el castaño sonrojado al mil

Después de darles el regalo a ambos chicos Mahiru siguió caminando hacia el Onsen

Tetsu y Hugh estaban afuera del hotel de aguas termales, Hugh parecía muy entretenido jugando con un poni metálico ¿Tetsu lo habría colocado? ¿No era acaso igual al que estaba en el parque? Temieron preguntar

Tetsu Sendagaya era alguien con gustos simples, por eso Hugh solo le dio un nuevo pasador de cabello…tan idéntico al otro que no veía la diferencia

…

—Oh ¡Mira Tetsu!—grito emocionado el orgullo, tenía un murciélago de chocolate en sus manos, el rubio miro estoico mientras asentía "Bien por ti Hugh"

Mientras Mahiru y Tetsu compartían obsequio, Hugh y Kuro jugaban alegremente…bueno en realidad solo se mecían en el caballo, con Kuro encima del "niño"

…

Kuro ahora podía decir a ciencia cierta que "El pianista sangriento" ni el "Chico Onsen" eran el enamorado de Mahiru…solo le quedaba pensar en Kashima-Chan

* * *

 **Mañana último capitulo...Chan chan Chaaaaaan**

 **No hubo tantos celos...pero espero que les haya gustado ^_^**


	3. Finales que matan

**Advertencias: Un capitulo Mega Archi requete contra mega largo**

 **Lemmon de bajo presupuesto...preparen sus pañuelos con el final :3**

* * *

Habían vuelto a su casa, Mahiru estaba más animado que de costumbre y eso aterraba al Servamp

Shirota era un chico simple por eso se llevaba también con el Chico Onsen, pero ahora que había descubierto que el chico Onsen sentía un afecto especial por Hugh, así que él ya no era una amenaza potencial, pero entonces ¿Por qué Mahiru estaba tan feliz?

Si bien, Tetsu le regalo una taza a Mahiru con las iniciales de su nombre S. M.

Y Mahiru le había regalado un pastel de chocolate, del que les había compartido

…

El departamento estaba a oscuras, Kuro no tenía problemas para llegar al sofá a acostarse un rato, en cambio Mahiru fue al armario

…

La verdad es que, Shirota había pedido una almohada, la cual ya había escuchado que era muy cómoda, el problema fue que el paquete le llegaría ese día y tenía que hacer lo imposible solo para que Kuro no se diera cuenta antes de tiempo de su regalo, el gato siempre se quejaba de nunca encontrar una almohada suave y cómoda, así que ¿Qué mejor regalo que eso? Claro que había un problema

Tsubaki había secuestrado el regalo de Kuro, se lo había dicho con esa llamada rápida que le dio, por suerte su teléfono no había sufrido ningún daño y de vez en cuando se enviaba mensajes con el Servamp de la melancolía

Solo sabía que debía ir al parque dentro de 20 minutos para encontrarse con Tsubaki

Y llegar a tiempo para la fiesta sorpresa de Misono…la cual ocurriría dentro de una hora

—Kuro deberías tomar un baño…yo iré a comprar lo de la cena—

Eso era una mentira, pero eso Kuro no lo sabía

…

Haberlo querido convertir en su Servamp había sido un acto impulsivo, no querer matarlo se debía a que aún seguía siendo un chiquillo que no quería matar…pero ahora seriamente estaba pensando en asesinar al menor de los Servamp solo porque no le quería entregar el regalo de Kuro

—Mahiru-Kun, tu eres un chico realmente malo—Tsubaki era alguien que no conocía la palabra "Espacio personal" así que Mahiru se separó ligeramente de él

Oh pero Tsubaki tenía algo en mente, no había planeado todo eso en tan poco tiempo por nada

…

Kuro lo había seguido ¿Tenían algún problema con eso?

MahiMahi debía aprender a ya no mentir tan bien, realmente le había creído, pero eso no era su culpa

Mahiru siempre era atento con él, eso no lo había hecho sospechar, fue más bien el hecho de que dijo: "Comprar lo de la cena"

La cena si bien había escuchado No era necesaria, la fiesta sorpresa de Kashima-chan le hizo saber que NO iban a cenar en su cómodo departamento, sino más bien en la gran casa de los Alicein, junto a sus hermanos y a los Eves de sus hermanos, y no iba a mencionar a las Sub-clases que sabía que irían…ahí vivía la gran mayoría.

.

.

.

Es por eso que había seguido a Mahiru hacia el parque, sabía que nadie se daría cuenta, pero de vez en cuando escuchaba "¡Ah! Mami mira ese enorme gato" "Huye hija ¡Corre!"

Oh bueno, en este punto uno no debe esperar a que controlara su transformación, y menos sintiéndose molesto ¿Por qué Mahiru fue al parque? Esa respuesta le vino en seguida, cuando miro a la distancia a su autoproclamado "Octavo hermano"

Ahí iba a correr sangre…

* * *

Mahiru planeaba no darle mucha importancia al hecho de que a Tsubaki le encantaba invadir su espacio personal, un espacio que era sangrado y que solo sus amigos más cercanos podían pasar

— ¿Podrías ya darme el regalo por favor?—

—Ajajajajajajajajaja ejejejejejeje jajajajajaja no—sintió su molestia llegar, Tsubaki cubrió su rostro con la manga de su Yukata— ¿Por qué tanta prisa Mahiru-kun?—

—El regalo debí dárselo más primero que a nadie…tu arruinaste eso—

— ¿Y qué es lo que harás?—

—Nada, solo espero que me lo des—

—Bien—en sus manos se manifestó el regalo, aun empaquetado pero esta vez con un moño encima, por lo menos lo había decorado—Te lo daré pero solo con una condición—

Mahiru quiso gritarle, pero se contuvo, entre más rápido terminara con eso más rápido podía darle el regalo a Kuro

—Acepto ¿Cuál es?—

—Dame un beso—

— ¿¡Q-Que!? ¡De-debes estar bromeando!—la risa maniática del Servamp más joven le hizo sentir aliviado ¿Era una broma cierto?

—No lo es—anuncio una vez que termino su risa, Mahiru se quedó congelado en su sitio

.

.

.

Tsubaki estaba molestamente feliz de que su plan estuviera funcionando

Su plan para destruir a todo el mundo había fallado…pero ese plan que no había durado ni cinco segundos en su cabeza porque lo llevo al acto, ese si estaba funcionando…ahora debía volver a su habitación y meditar profundamente porque el mundo conspiraba en su contra

Ya lo había sentido, la sed de sangre que emanaba era ligera, tan ligera que él como Servamp podía sentirla

"Oni-chan realmente da miedo"

Fue su único pensamiento hasta que al fin le dio por avanzar, sujeto a Mahiru de la cintura atrayéndole un poco más a su cuerpo, el castaño se mordió el labio inferior, estaba nervioso y eso solo hacía más creíble la escena

Sus labios estaban próximos a besarse, Tsubaki podía oler la fragancia que volvía loco a cualquier vampiro, sonrió para sus adentros, si nada pasaba él terminaría robando el primer beso del chico…

Si las cosas avanzaban como había planeado. Posiblemente termine postrado en cama con fuertes dolores internos…estaba dispuesto a sufrir por 100 años si eso le daba alegría al castaño

Porque sí. Todo era por el humano Servamp del mayor de los vampiros, todo por Shirota Mahiru

Su Ni-San podía irse a fregar rábanos

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que volvió en si solo cuando sintió el ligero rose de labios, que solo duro una fracción de segundos y ahora estaba atorado entre las ramas del árbol más cercano, Mahiru estaba de cabeza sorprendido por tal acción, hay no esperen

Era Tsubaki quien estaba de cabeza

—Lo tocas y te mato—

La pereza era el primero, por eso era el más fuerte

Pero también era el que era menos probable que atacara, por lo tanto, esa amenaza le causaba tanto terror, pero como siempre, su risa incontrolable atacaba

Kuro iba a atacar, pero el abrazo que recibió le hizo parpadear confundido ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer?

—No lo hagas Kuro—rogo el castaño, el peli-celeste parpadeo varias veces ¿Realmente iba a hacer eso?

Sabía que si ¿Pero qué clase de monstruo era? Si Mahiru era feliz con Tsubaki entonces ¿Qué derecho tenia él para quitárselo? No podía, era doloroso, pero sabía que no podía poner la felicidad suya sobre la de Mahiru

—Lo siento—susurro, Mahiru en ningún momento dejo de abrazarlo, por lo tanto escucho su palabra—Si él te hace feliz entonces yo…—

—No seas tonto—hablo Mahiru abrazándole con más fuerza—No hay nadie más aparte de ti que me haga sentir tan feliz—

Venían las sorpresas, venia el momento de aclarar las cosas a cierto Servamp perezoso que no era tan perezoso al momento de plantarse ideas equivocadas y molestas

—Kuro…Yo…tu-tú me gustas—Mahiru sintió un nudo en la garganta, ahora menos quería apartarse del Servamp y dejar que le mirara en esa deplorable situación, Kuro le estaba dando la espalda, parado estáticamente sin decir nada, y Mahiru estaba aguantando el llanto ¿Por qué se había dado de esa manera?

— ¿Te gusto?—Kuro al fin había encontrado su voz, Mahiru se apartó del chico parpadeo confundido— ¿Mahiru?—

La voz de Kuro había abandonado su tono monótono y aburrido, ahora era un tanto "refrescante"

Mahiru se sonrojo por unos largos minutos, la mirada curiosa del Servamp le hizo estremecer ¿Dónde estaba su perezoso chico? Porque aunque ese chico frente a él lucia igual a su Servamp…no mostraba el cansancio característico

Kuro podía llegar a ser malditamente sexy cuando abandonaba su fachada perezosa…pero le ponía demasiado nervioso siquiera mirarlo

Le golpeo por ponerlo en tal situación

—Tú realmente eres un chico agresivo—

Mahiru le dio la espalda buscando el paquete donde traía el regalo para Kuro, si Tsubaki todavía estaba por ahí cerca…entonces debía atenerse a las consecuencias…porque Mahiru le daría un golpe con su Lead.

— ¿Qué es esto?— la pregunta de Kuro le hizo voltear a verlo, congelándose al ver que tenía el paquete en sus brazos

—Este… ¿Cómo es que…? Yo—

—Tsubaki me lo dio—anuncio aburrido

* * *

Mikuni era alguien sumamente brillante…pero incluso él llegaba a pensar que era un tonto sin remedio

Jeje había desaparecido por unas seis horas completas, dentro de una hora seria el cumpleaños de su hermano, le habían invitado pero no creía ir, sabía que Jeje no se encontraba tan lejos, pues la distancia limite ya hubiera comenzado a hacer mella en él, así que debía estar cerca posiblemente en su forma animal

—Jeje esto ya no es divertido, sal de donde quiera que estés—solo recibía silencio de su parte, aunque eso no era novedad, suspiro por quinta ocasión, entonces miro a su Lead, su pequeña Abel-Chan…y miro su regalo ya casi derretido olvidado en el mostrador, sonrió con entusiasmo, podría darle un oscuro uso a eso—Bien, sino quieres salir mantente ahí, no es algo importante—su molestia estaba en aumento

El timbre de la puerta sonó, su sonrisa volvió casi de inmediato y se fue al ver quien era

—Tsurugi—rugió con cansancio, el pelinegro le sonrió

— ¡Kuni-chan! Cuanto tiempo—

No encontraría a Jeje ese día, eso estaba más que claro…pero podía forzarlo a salir ¿Qué mejor forma que sacándole celos?

Tsurugi sentía algo por Mikuni, eso ya se lo había dejado más que claro

Shuhei también, aunque la molestia que sentía por su persona también era mucha

Johan era otro que tampoco aceptaría sus sentimientos, y eso era algo que Mikuni agradecía, el solo amaba a uno y curiosamente esa persona amaba a Tsurugi

Ironías de la vida

…

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir al mayor aprisionarle en la pared

— ¿Qué haces?—

— ¿Qué no es obvio?—pregunto juguetón mientras ponía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Mikuni se estaba dejando hacer, después de todo Jeje no dejaría que Tsurugi le tocara de más…su Servamp estaba loco por el pelinegro

—No lo es del todo ¿Vienes a comprar algo?—sonrió arrogante

—Vine solo a hacerte mío…después me iré, tengo una misión. Por cierto ¿Y Jeje-Chan?—

—Quien sabe—le restó importancia y sonrió internamente, Su Servamp estaba asomándose por el umbral de la puerta giratoria que conducía al laboratorio de Johan, su forma de serpiente era difícil de encontrar—Pero—le miro lo más seductoramente posible— ¿Viniste a verlo?—puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, ahora todo su cuerpo era sostenido por el mayor

Tsurugi le beso con pasión contenida, mordiéndole el labio inferior en el proceso, Mikuni correspondió como pudo, quería alejarlo…pero no podía, gimió entre el beso por el inesperado movimiento, ahora estaba sentado en el mostrador siguiendo con ese demandante intercambio de saliva.

Tsurugi coloco su mano izquierda en su cintura y con la otra se apoyó en el mostrador, separándose abruptamente

— ¿Qué es esto?—Mikuni sonrió maquiavélicamente, Su Servamp seguía en su escondite pero sabía que miraba cada uno de sus movimientos

—Solo es chocolate—anuncio sonriendo divertido, sujeto la mano donde extrañamente solo sus dedos se habían manchado

— ¿Los hizo el científico?—El mayor no disimulo en nada su molestia

—Si los hubiera hecho Johan…no haría esto—

Lamio el meñique tan sensual como pudo, sin apartar la mirada del mayor quien se estremeció, pero Mikuni no pararía ahí, no hasta que La Duda de la Duda estuviera apuntando a alguien (posiblemente a él)

Siguió con el otro, mientras Tsurugi aún no comprendía lo que sucedía ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo?

Sus dedos estaban limpios, y el loco pelinegro ya estaba deseando despojar de su ropa al rubio

Lamio su cuello, ahora fue el turno de Tsurugi en estremecerse

—Deseo tanto tenerte en este momento—

Mikuni volvió a rodear el cuello de su anterior compañero de equipo

—Y yo deseo tanto que tu cabeza este llena de plomo—

Fue tan rápido el movimiento, Mikuni sonrió y Tsurugi había esquivado el ataque por los pelos

—Oh Kuni-Chan…eso fue sucio—

El rubio sonrió ampliamente al verse en la mira de su Servamp, tan cerca de su sien que casi le puso nervioso, pero incluso Tsurugi estaba en la mira, dos manos, dos víctimas…bueno era de esperarse

—Wow tan celoso Jeje-chan—

—Jeje jamás estará dispuesto a tener un trio—para el rubio eso era tan divertido como doloroso

—Largo—el suave susurro de Jeje contrarrestaba con esa ronca voz, la que suavemente incitaba a largarte de ahí antes de descuartizar

Mikuni parpadeo al ver que la mirada furiosa de su Servamp era dirigida a Tsurugi, primera vez que lo veía en ese estado

Mikuni se bajó del mostrador con una sonrisa, él era el que se iba. No soportaba ver eso. Pero el tirón que sintió le dejo estático, Jeje con un movimiento le tenía sujeto en sus brazos, como un rehén

— ¿He?—sus manos se apoyaron en el brazo que rodeaba su cuello sin hacer tanta presión, sip…él era el rehén ahí

—Bien ¿Por qué no solucionar esto de una forma razonable?—

Mikuni se guardó su comentario: "¿Tu diciendo eso? ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Tsurugi?"

—Peleemos, quien quede con vida será quien se quede con él—

Y ese era el viejo y conocido Tsurugi

—Mikuni—el nombrado no lo soporto, el tono de voz de su Servamp sonó tan melancólico

—Escucha, estaba encaprichado ¿Si? No entendí tu pregunta…Jeje, no te odio ¿Entiendes? Una persona es responsable de sus propias decisiones, yo elegí hacerlo…tu no hiciste nada. No obligaste a nadie a hacerlo, las cosas solo sucedieron…no odio ni a Lily ni a ti...estoy molesto, solo eso…pero no con ustedes…así que—bajo su rostro ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo, mordió su labio inferior

Había matado a su madre ¿Y eso qué? Eso era algo que Él había decidido, ni Lily ni Jeje le habían obligado a eso, todas las personas deciden y él no era la excepción…pero no sabía que Jeje se mortificaba por eso

—Eres un idiota Jeje—

Tsurugi suspiro rendido

—Jamás tendré oportunidad contra ti Jeje, tu amor por Mikuni ha estado por mucho más tiempo que el mío—

…

— ¿Qué?—Jeje se había alejado de ellos, escondido en el rincón donde Mikuni le veía cansado— ¿De qué estupideces hablas Tsurugi? Jeje no siente nada por mí—el ambiente se había tornado absurdo

La sonrisa burlona del perro salvaje le erizo la piel

—Entonces ¿Rechazas los sentimientos de tu Servamp?—

—No puedo rechazar nada que no tenga—aseguro restándole importancia

Jeje ya estaba en cuclillas abrazando sus piernas…el Servamp de la Envidia tenia complejos

Y le habían rechazado, saco una de sus pistolas para dibujar en el suelo…aunque Mikuni sabía que no lograría hacer nada

Tsurugi se fue del lugar, su misión comenzaría dentro de 10 minutos y ni siquiera estaba cerca del aeropuerto

—Jeje ¿Realmente sientes eso?—

El vampiro no contesto, o tal vez si lo hizo, pero Jeje tenía la mala costumbre de no hacerse escuchar, fue a su lado y solo logro que se transformara en serpiente, lo tomo antes de que se fuera a esconder

— ¿Me amas Jeje?—y la serpiente miro hacia otro lado, el rubio suspiro—Jeje, tal vez no te interese pero yo te amo—

* * *

Misono estaba estupefacto, todos sus amigos estaban ahí

—Lily ¿Tu?—

—Feliz cumpleaños Misono—su Servamp le sonrió con ternura, le hizo sonrojar

* * *

Mikuni sonrió al sentir los labios del milenario sobre él, sujeto su sombrero al tiempo que Jeje hacia lo mismo con su bolsa, rodeo la cintura del mayor con sus piernas y lo mismo hacía con sus brazos

—Llévame a la cama—ordeno cuando se separó del beso, Jeje no se negó ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando él era quien más deseaba eso?

Le recostó lentamente en la cama, el sombrero voló a caída libre

EL Servamp de la envidia podría haber vivido demasiado tiempo…pero tener a Mikuni a su merced le estaba poniendo nervioso

Así que el rubio cambio las posiciones, era su primera vez, pero al parecer tenía más confianza en sí mismo que Jeje

—No sé cómo quitarte esas ropas Jeje—hizo un puchero ¿Por qué su Servamp tenía que ser tan anticuado?

Como no sabía que hacer solo lamio el cuello del mayor, depositando suaves besos en los fríos labios del vampiro, lentamente se quitó el chaleco y colocaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor, sonrió con picardía acercando sus labios al oído del más alto

—Dime Jeje ¿Ya estas duro?—aprovecho para morderle la oreja, podía sentir las manos de su amante colocarse en la zona de su espalda baja, separando sus nalgas por encima de su ropa, Mikuni se estremeció aferrándose al cuello de su amante—Bien, bien…no más juegos—como pudo le quito ese extraña túnica, dejando ver ese pectoral bien trabajado, su piel morena—Aa-ah—gimió por lo bajo al sentir como su sangre era succionada—Ma-maldito…no te aproveches—su playera blanca se tiño ligeramente con su sangre, Mikuni en venganza mordió el cuello del poste con patas

Mikuni estaba sentado encima de su Servamp, por lo tanto podía sentir el miembro erecto chocando con su entrada, su control se estaba disipando y quería aprovechar un poco más, los pantalones eran ma fáciles de retirar así que solo abrió la bragueta del mayor, sin pena agarro el miembro, pasando su lengua por el largo y distrayéndose en la punta

—Mi-Mikuni—gruño Jeje, pero el rubio no iba a ponérsela fácil, comenzó lento, lamiendo el pene como si fuera una paleta, y con su mano derecha sujetaba las bolas, Jeje acaricio sus cabellos, Mikuni no comprendía, le molestaba que llegando a este punto su amado Servamp no se quitara esa estúpida mascara

Lamio la punta y poco a poco comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, succionando y moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, los suaves gemidos de Jeje eran incluso más fuertes con cada succionada, sentía al mayor queriéndole apartar, no aplicaba tanta fuerza así que lo ignoro, además aun no lograba meterse todo el miembro en su boca sin tener arcadas…carajo le faltaba experiencia

Se separó sintiéndose morir, la semilla del mayor había brotado causándole una tos, aun así mantuvo su compostura, probando parcialmente el semen del vampiro…no sabía a nada ¿Por qué?

Jeje se apresuró a limpiar su rostro, Mikuni estaba enternecido, así que solo le beso, su lengua se abrió paso a la cavidad del otro, Jeje parecía tan nuevo en eso que le hacía inmensamente feliz

Cuando se separaron una fina línea de saliva aun los mantenía unidos, el rubio sonrió volviendo a unir sus labios

—Mikuni...yo no puedo esperar más— Jeje levanto un poco más a Mikuni logrando quitar esa infernal playera

Mikuni quedo perplejo, el mayor pasaba su larga y húmeda lengua por todo su blanco pecho, entreteniéndose con su pezón izquierdo, su cuerpo se estremeció, Jeje se apartó para proseguir con el otro, mientras una mano se encargaba de quitarle el pantalón sin que se diera cuenta, la otra pellizcaba el pezón que antes había estado chupando

Gimió fuerte al sentir la mano del mayor posado en su miembro ¿Cuándo es que lo había desnudado por completo?

Aun así, Mikuni era todo menos penoso, así que solo basto un movimiento para poner el miembro erecto justo en su entrada, sabía que le dolería como el infierno sino era preparado, pero en ese momento solo quería sentir a Jeje dentro de él

Tomo la mano de Jeje la que anteriormente había estado jugando con su pezón, para comenzar a lamer tres de sus dedos, de una forma incluso más necesitada y sensual que con Tsurugi…o eso esperaba.

Inserto un dedo dentro de Mikuni, logrando que se aferrara a su cuello

—Mas—Gimió en su oído, Jeje no espero más para insertar el segundo, sacándolo y metiéndolo sintiendo como el cuerpo del contrario se estremecía—Jeje…no-no me hagas repetirlo—

Mikuni era sin duda alguna alguien retorcido…y eso le fascinaba

Con tres dedos dentro del rubio, este comenzaba a nublarse mentalmente, perdería la razón y eso no era bueno. Quería que Mikuni fuera consciente de todo lo que le haría

—Sácalos—Jeje dudo ¿Acaso no le estaba gustando? Un gruñido de parte de su Eve le provoco escalofríos, retiro sus dedos, la mirada seria del chico le congelo—Jeje ¿Por cuánto tiempo más planeas torturarme?—

No por nada era apodado "Duda de la duda" ahora mismo estaba dudando de sus movimientos

Fue recostado abruptamente por el mayor de los Eves, su miembro fue llenado por el interior de Mikuni, quiso gemir pero los labios hambrientos de Mikuni atacaron los suyos

El Alicein retiro su bolsa tirándola muy lejos, dejándole momentáneamente con la guardia baja

Mikuni le había montado, auto penetrándose con rapidez, Jeje no podía comprender como se había acostumbrado tan rápido ¿Tan pequeño lo tenía?

—Jeje—le llamo, el sudor del menor comenzaba a escurrir por su cuello, el vampiro cedió ante su propio deseo, lamiendo el blando cuello sin que esta vez lo mordiera, el pelinegro sujeto las caderas del menor siendo esta vez quien tomara el mando, ambos estaban sentados, Mikuni encima del Servamp, así que nuevamente Jeje movió las caderas del chico, subiéndola y acariciando los suaves y firmes glúteos del contrario, Mikuni ahogaba sus gemidos, temiendo hacerlo más fuerte y perderse los suaves gemidos que lanzaba su contrario

Las caderas de Jeje se movían en un suave vaivén, Mikuni por su parte seguía moviéndose al mismo ritmo, torturándose mutuamente

—Jeje…tu, tu realmente ngh A-ah Jeje mas—

Por algún motivo Jeje se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir

…

La habitación era pequeña, era un desastre de libros regados por el suelo, claro que eso no era algo que a Jeje le importara

El cuerpo que tenía debajo era el que tenía su total atención

Sus penetraciones eran rápidas y concisas, había encontrado el punto sensible del menor desde hace un par de minutos atrás

Mikuni enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de mayor, su cuerpo se retorcía y Jeje únicamente le acariciaba con dulzura contraste a sus embestidas que se tornaban más salvajes

Las piernas del menor se enroscaron en las caderas de su amante, provocando que las embestidas fueran aún más profundas

Arqueo su espalda, sus ojos llorosos por tanto placer y sus labios hinchados de tanto besarse

Los ojos de Jeje se tornaron en un fuerte escarlata brillando con tanta intensidad que Mikuni se sintió hipnotizado

—Jeje yo no…A-ah Jeje ngh—

Mikuni fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo, Jeje duro un poco más, ser vampiro realmente era un tormento

Sus cuerpos tendidos en la cama, uno al lado del otro, Mikuni estaba completamente empapado mientras Jeje apenas estaba transpirando

—No creo que pueda moverme por una semana—

La culpa toco a la puerta de Jeje

¿Ahora como lo llevaba al cumpleaños de su hermano?

Mikuni rio incorporándose un poco…cayo al poco rato…sip, le dolía demasiado.

* * *

Misono estaba platicando con un Mahiru alegre ¿Así que eso causaba estar con la persona que amabas?

Misono tenía a alguien que amaba, el problema es que su Servamp era un pervertido sin remedio

—Me liberare—

Misono arrojo su libro acompañado de un "¡Tu bastardo, no te desvistas!" pensó que por ser su cumpleaños Lily no se desvestiría, pero al parecer ni aunque se lo pidiera a Santa Claus y miren que todos los años hacia una carta donde le pedía lo mismo.

— ¿Misono?—ambas gemelas se habían acercado Yuri y Mari tenían un regalo cada una, les sonrió con cariño agradeciendo su regalo…después recordó que no estaba solo y se sonrojo

—Puede que MahiMahi sea una excelente esposa…pero Kashima-Chan es una gran madre—

— ¡Ya párale con tu "MahiMahi"! además ¡No soy ninguna esposa!—

—Aun—aseguro Kuro, Mahiru se sonrojo y Kuro volvió a su videojuego

—Tu bastardo ¿¡A quien crees que llamas Kashima!?—

—Ah que molesto…pues a ti—

Kuro seguía siendo Kuro y ninguna relación con Mahiru le cambiaria…o eso esperaban

El tiempo avanzaba y avanzaba y todos se fueron a dormir

Misono por primera vez no había caído dormido, eran las 12: 05 y Misono seguía esperando

— ¿No puedes dormir?—se sobresaltó al escuchar a Lily tras él

—No es eso es solo…yo—sus palabras murieron, un nudo en su garganta fue lo único que sintió— ¿Él me odia?—Lily le abrazo

—Por supuesto que no, Misono tu eres lo más importante para Mikuni-San—

El enano correspondió el abrazo

—Lily—llamo en un susurro, el Servamp de la lujuria le miro curioso—Gracias—su corazón se detuvo al verlo sonreír, fue solo un acto imprudente de su parte, pero solo por esa noche se permitió besar su frente—Lily, solo por esta noche…puedes liberarte—

El rubio abrió sus ojos en asombro, se separó un poco del pequeño cuerpo para corroborar que era Misono… y vaya que lo era

Solo logro darle un dulce y casto beso en los labios…porque Misono cayó dormido a los segundos

Bien ahora podía dormirse hasta las 12:00 y al parecer el también

—Si le haces algo lujurioso te mato—eso le trajo a la normalidad, sentado en el balcón como si no hubiera una caída de varios metros estaba Mikuni, con su típico sombrero, pero esta vez con ropa casual, sonrió divertido

—Pensé que no vendrías—

—No lo iba a hacer—anuncio su hermano mayor parado en la parte oscura del balcón, su ropa lucia cambiada, una camisa negra de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, junto a unos pantalones negros ¿Por qué ahora cambiaba su vestimenta?

Mikuni cargo el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano, Lily no hizo nada, después de todo tenía toda una vida junto a Misono para hacer lo que le plazca…y en todos esos momento lo amaría con cada fibra de su ser

.

.

.

Tetsu estaba dormido y Hugh se preguntó desde cuando había sido rebajado de ser vampiro a ser solo un peluche al que podían abrazar…pero siempre y cuando fuera Tetsu quien le abrazara no habría problema

— ¿Hugh?—el llamado somnoliento de su compañero le hizo verlo

— ¿Si?—

El menor le abrazo con un poco más de fuerza, apretando su diminuto cuerpo con el suyo

—Te amo—

— ¿Realmente está bien amarme?—

El rubio le beso con dulzura, esperando que eso fuera más que suficiente, después de todo no era bueno con las palabras, Hugh le abrazo de vuelta

"Solo estaré contigo hasta que encuentres a alguien"

El Servamp del Orgullo se guardó ese pensamiento para él, Tetsu era un chico perfecto, el chico perfecto que NO le pertenecía

Simplemente no podía mantenerlo a su lado ¿Por qué querría estar al lado del eterno niño?

—Yo también te amo—susurro sintiendo su cuerpo cansado

* * *

Al día siguiente Misono golpeo a su hermano por no presentarse a su fiesta…y por haber dormido a su lado sin permiso

A la mañana siguiente Lawless anuncio su boda con Licht-tan…este último lo pateo por ponerlo en una situación vergonzosa…jamás negó nada

Al día siguiente Mikuni anuncio estar embarazado…todos lo ignoraron

A la mañana siguiente Hugh había desaparecido junto al Lead de Tetsu…y todo apuntaba a que no volvería

En ese día Mahiru supo que en un solo día la vida de las personas puede cambiar por siempre

Para bien o para mal

 ** _Fin…_**

* * *

 ** _Oh, antes de que digan algo ¡Yo soy la que más sufre!_**

 ** _Pinshe Hugh ¿¡Porque me hizo hacer eso!?_**

 ** _Corrección: Tetsu es el que más sufre_**

 ** _Eso es todo queridos, espero que esto les haya gustado_**

 ** _Lucia-nami 14 (Chan) no me odies por esto…juro que no sé lo que me paso_**

 ** _oh y antes de que me linchen y digan "Oye ¡El contrato evita que se separen!" pos les dire :v_**

 ** _io zhe ezo, pero Hugh es el segundo Servamp mas antiguo...y es el tercero en conocimiento general de contratos y Servamps. o algo así xD_**


End file.
